


Семь минут в раю психопата

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Humor, M/M, RPF, WTF Combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Миша оказываются заперты в кладовке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь минут в раю психопата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Psychopath Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326332) by [qthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights). 
  * Inspired by [Семь минут в раю психопата](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44332) by Koryuu. 



> Мой вклад в WTF Misha's Minions 2014.

Офис производственного отдела уже опустел, и Дженсен идёт по коридору на свободу, когда его нагоняет Миша.

— Привет, — говорит Дженсен.

Миша в ответ лишь уклончиво кивает. Засунув руки в карманы, он идёт рядом с Дженсеном.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мхмм, — неопределённо мычит Миша.

Дженсен воздерживается от закатывания глаз. В любом случае с Мишей это обычно бесполезно. Это как вытягивать зуб, и ничего не изменится, как бы он ни раздражался. Так что он снова пробует:

— Не желаешь уточнить?

Миша вздыхает. Вздох тяжёлый и замученный, как будто Дженсен нарочно усложняет Мише жизнь.

— Я должен отвлечь тебя.

Дженсен фыркает:

— Кажется, ты довольно хорошо с этим справляешься.

Миша качает головой:

— Недостаточно хорошо.

Дженсен хочет спросить, от кого или от чего тот должен его отвлечь, но тут Миша хватает его за запястье и, резко дёрнув в сторону, затаскивает в ближайшую кладовку. Дверь захлопывается за ними с _щелчком_ , и они оказываются в полной темноте. В очень _тёмной_ темноте.

— Какого хрена? — рявкает Дженсен в пустоту, раздаётся шелест, щёлкающий звук — и покачивающаяся голая лампочка заливает кладовку низковаттным жёлтым светом.

Они в грёбаной кладовке с уборочным инвентарём.

Стены заставлены полками со зловеще выглядящими химикатами и банками старой краски, проржавевшими от долгого неиспользования. Швабра с ведром стоят в дальнем углу, а воздух насыщен запахом дезинфицирующих средств и хлорки.

Мишина улыбка сверкает ярче лампочки в кладовке.

В этот раз Дженсен всё-таки закатывает глаза.

— Миша, это _правда_ было так необходимо?

— Я отвлекаю тебя, — Миша явно горд собой.

— Нет, — медленно и осторожно начинает Дженсен, — ты, блядь, начинаешь выводить меня из себя.

Мишина улыбка меркнет лишь на самую каплю.

— Ой, да ладно, Джен. Это только на минутку.

— Мне спросить?

— Джаред, — всё, что отвечает Миша, пожимая плечами, и отворачивается изучить острые инструменты и бутылки на ближайших полках. Дженсен старается не думать, что Мишин мозг сейчас каталогизирует весь инвентарь и что после этого может взбрести Мише в голову.

— Мне полагается это знать? — допытывается Дженсен.

Миша снова пожимает плечами:

— Наверное, нет.

Пусть, может, и немного, но Дженсену становится смешно. Миша может поддержать несуразные задумки Джареда, но только если это совпадает с его личными причинами. Что означает, что задуманный Джаредом результат часто может оказаться совершенно иным в исполнении Миши.

— И сколько точно мы должны здесь оставаться?

Миша смотрит на часы, но Дженсен понимает, что это для видимости, на самом деле он не обращает внимания на время.

— Где-то до... сейчас? Джаред особо не конкретизировал.

Дженсен кивает:

— Или ты особо не слушал.

Ему снова в ответ улыбаются.

— Вполне возможно, — кивает Миша.

Дженсен рад, что эта маленькая шарада не испортит ему планы на вечер. К чему бы ни требовалось затаскивать Дженсена в кладовку — возможно, тайный план Джареда был в том, чтобы пройти вперёд них и налить ему в постель мёд или приклеить крышку к сиденью унитаза — но, похоже, это хотя бы всего лишь отвлечение, а не само событие. Дженсен берётся за ручку двери и поворачивает её. Или, скорее, пытается повернуть. Дверь заперта.

Грёбаная дверь _заперта_.

— Миша, — Дженсен буквально рычит, растягивая каждую букву его имени.

К чести Миши, его глаза невозможно широко раскрываются.

— Да ты, блядь, шутишь.

Дженсен указывает рукой на дверь, мол, _да сам убедись_.

Миша признаёт, что дверь совершенно точно заперта.

— Э... ну. Это расстраивает планы, — глубокомысленно замечает он.

Дженсен подавляет желание топнуть. Это было бы по-ребячески.

Миша обратно поворачивается к нему, вопросительно подняв брови:

— У тебя есть телефон?

С нехорошим предчувствием Дженсен осознаёт, что нет. Он качает головой:

— Он в трейлере. Никак не хотел ставиться на вибро.

Чего он не добавляет, так это что телефон не просто не хотел ставиться на вибро, а взрывался припевом «Как девственница» ([«Like a Virgin»](http://youtu.be/s__rX_WL100?t=1m50s)) каждый раз, когда кто-то посылал ему смс. Когда это случилось в первый раз ( _в самый первый раз_ ), режиссёр рассмеялся, а Джаред победоносно закукарекал, празднуя свой гений в технологии. Однако к четвёртому разу Боб начал нервничать, а расписание — отставать. Когда Боб прорычал, что эту конкретную вишенку уже давно отлично сняли, Дженсен пихнул мобильник ближайшему ассистенту и попросил отнести к нему в трейлер. И упрятать под пару подушек. И звуконепроницаемый колпак.

— А твой где? — У Миши должен быть с собой телефон. Миша никогда с ним не расстаётся. Он обязательно был или у него в руке, или в кармане тренча Каса, или в заднем кармане его джинсов.

И верно: Миша достаёт его из кармана, но судя по тому, как он нахмурился, ликовать пока рано.

— Разрядился... Я писал твиты...

Дженсен игнорирует его, пусть даже Миша имеет совесть выглядеть слегка виноватым, и вместо этого снова пробует открыть дверь, зная, что она окажется всё так же запертой, как и полминуты назад.

Миша вздыхает и спокойно садится на пол, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса.

— Серьёзно? Ты так легко сдаёшься? — Дженсен не может скрыть в голосе лёгкую горечь.

В тусклом свете Миша просто недоумённо моргает:

— А у тебя есть идея лучше? Снаружи никого нет.

— И что, мы просто будет сидеть здесь до утра понедельника? — саркастически спрашивает Дженсен.

В этот раз Миша закатывает глаза:

— Я скорее думал подождать, когда Джаред поймёт, что его товарищи отсутствуют, и явится нам на помощь, как ищейка, взявшая след лисы.

Но это абсурд, и Дженсен как раз собирается это сказать, но тут лампочка над его головой начинает мигать. Он ещё успевает подумать: «да блядь же», когда она вспыхивает в последний раз и гаснет, погружая их в полную темноту.

— Блядь.

Где-то снизу раздаётся Мишино хихиканье. Засранец. Дженсен игнорирует его и отчаянно пытается вспомнить, были ли на ближайших к нему полках фонари или спички. Ему так не кажется... но может быть...

Он тянется вслепую, находит край полки и осторожно скользит по ней кончиками пальцев. Она холодная и скользкая, и он молится, чтобы ни обо что в спешке не удариться, потому что он ни за что не заорёт как баба, когда Миша может это увидеть. Услышать. Неважно.

Ему это всю жизнь будут припоминать.

Миша под нос напевает мелодию, подозрительно похожую на Имперский марш.

Дженсен нащупывает что-то более холодное, чем полка, металлическое, может быть напильник или типа того, и затем пару пластиковых контейнеров. Но ничего из этого, кажется, им не поможет.

Он смещается к нижней полке, но неудачно начинает, и внезапно что-то заваливается набок. В то же мгновение, когда он пытается поймать это «что-то», он понимает, что это было плохой идеей, что ему следовало просто отшагнуть от потенциально опасной вещи. Но уже слишком поздно отступать, и его пальцы попадают во что-то мокрое и вязкое, а в темноте громко раздаётся звук разбившегося и покатившегося к металлической решётке стекла.

— Какого хрена? — раздаётся резкий голос Миши.

— Блядь! — взвизгивает Дженсен, уверенный, что в любую секунду его пальцы растворятся или покроются радиоактивными волдырями.

— Дженсен! — требует ответа Миша.

— Я что-то разлил, и оно попало на меня, — отвечает он, дёргая пальцами и не чувствуя никаких изменений, кроме слизи.

— Ты в порядке? — Ему мерещится, или в голосе Миши слышно беспокойство?

— Похоже на то. Возможно, это просто было что-то вроде краски, — он так надеется. Он вытирает пальцы о джинсы, стараясь не думать, как он их безнадежно пачкает.

— Возможно, тебе стоит сесть и перестать пытаться убить себя? — Даже без визуальной картинки сарказм Миши громко и ясно различим.

— Да пошёл ты, — ворчит Дженсен, хотя даже ему понятно, что в его словах нет энтузиазма. Но всё-таки. Он готов признать, что это не самая худшая идея.

Осторожно, _очень осторожно_ он нащупывает корзину из-под молока, которая точно должна быть у его ног, находит её — проверяет, что она перевёрнута — и садится.

— Чёрт, к тому моменту, когда всё закончится, на заднице точно отпечатаются перекрестья.

Из темноты раздаётся весёлый голос Миши:

— Твоя задница будет восхитительна, Джен, как и всегда. Хватит ныть.

Он слегка вытягивает ноги. Умудряется не пнуть Мишу по колену. Тишина в темноте действует на нервы. У Дженсена ощущение, словно он в камере, изолирующей человека от любых ощущений. И ему это не нравится. Все его актёрские инстинкты в один голос вопят, что для общения требуются картинка и звук, а отсутствие и того, и того — недоразвитость.

Он начинает говорить, лишь бы заполнить тишину:

— Мы как будто заперты в подвале какого-нибудь психопата.

— Хм-м? — вопросительно хмыкает Миша.

— Ну, как в «Молчании ягнят», например, — поясняет Дженсен.

— А я думал, что это скорее похоже на Семь минут в раю, — вяло отвечает Миша.

— Не удивлён.

Миша весело фыркает:

— Что ж, ты уже покрутил бутылочку.

— Миша, я не буду играть с тобой в Семь минут в раю. — Дженсен думает, что даже в темноте должно быть заметно, что он закатил глаза.

По крайней мере, это должно быть так же заметно, как ухмылка, которую он _слышит_ , когда Миша отвечает:

— Ты бы предпочёл съесть мои мозги?

Дженсен не может сдержать смех:

— Нет, спасибо. Меня очень даже устраивает ничего из этого не делать.

— Ты должен выбрать. Мозги или поцелуй.

Ну да, конечно, ведь им же по одиннадцать лет. Но Дженсен отвечает не раздумывая:

— Мозги.

Он определённо может расслышать, как лицо у Миши принимает обиженное выражение.

— Кажется, ты порочишь мою мужественность, — говорит Миша.

— Вообще-то, кажется, я порочу твою девчуковость.

— Между прочим, я потрясающе целуюсь.

В словно бестелесном голосе Миши явно слышна обида.

— Не сомневаюсь, — смеётся Дженсен.

Миша бубнит, явно не купившись на заверения Дженсена, хотя, если честно, они были весьма пропитаны сарказмом:

— Верно. Всё так, Кларисса. Держись за трусики.

Дженсен формулирует ответ, который включает: «Ты только что сказал “трусики”?», когда слышит шелест — и внезапно в его личном пространстве оказывается жар чужого тела, отчего волоски на руках встают дыбом.

— Миш...

Он замолкает, когда кончики пальцев нащупывают очертания его лица, и внезапно со всей изящностью товарного поезда к его губам прижимаются чужие губы.

Дженсен настолько поражён, что в голове у него ни единой мысли, он на автомате раздвигает губы, и его рот тут же атакует Мишин язык. Мишин горячий шёлковый _мокрый_ язык.

Ему требуется секунда. Какая-то секунда, за которую абсолютно весь талмуд причин, почему ему не стоит делать это со своим коллегой, другом, вылетает в окно. И, помоги ему бог, но он блаженно отвечает на поцелуй. Посасывает и ласкает Мишин язык собственным, вдыхает дыхание Миши и пробует его.

А когда Миша издаёт поистине порнографичный звук, который ощущается до самых, блядь, кончиков пальцев на ногах? Он вспоминает, почему изначально был составлен тот кодекс причин. Потому что: «Вот чёрт».

Он отстраняется, оказываясь вне зоны досягаемости рта Миши, и судорожно вдыхает.

— _Боже_ , Миша.

К счастью, судя по звукам, у Миши такие же проблемы с ровным дыханием, хотя он явно пытается реабилитироваться:

— Я же говорил, что потрясающе целуюсь.

— Считай, что мои трусики официально упали, — смог произнести Дженсен. Фраза всё равно отстойная, но это всё, что смог породить одурманенный поцелуем мозг.

Дженсен не уверен, как и почему это происходит, и если его спросят, он будет винить во всём отсутствие света, потому что в темноте тебя тянет творить безумства. В любом случае Миша вновь захватывает его губы, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

И это совершенно точно делает не Дженсен, когда его руки находят Мишины бёдра и, крепко ухватив, вжимают Мишу в его тело.

Когда где-то час спустя Джаред находит их и отпирает их временную тюрьму, они представляют собой ту ещё картину: зрачки расширены, щёки покраснели, а губы опухли.

Рубашка Дженсена лишь наполовину заправлена, одна из пуговиц застёгнута наперекосяк. У Миши на щеке и в волосах разводы чёрной краски.

Джаред поднимает бровь:

— Э... я хочу знать?

Дженсен упорно смотрит на Мишу, после чего поворачивается обратно к Джареду:

— Я бы не съел его мозги.

**Author's Note:**

> Игра «семь минут в раю» — популярная среди американских подростков игра. Ведущий выбирает себе пару с помощью жеребьёвки или бутылочки, после чего пара отправляется ровно на семь минут в темное замкнутое помещение, вроде чулана/кладовки/шкафа/ванной/т.д. (есть вариант, где участники сразу распределяются по парам, прежде чем первая пара отправляется в чулан). Время засекают находящиеся снаружи, когда оно заканчивается, они сигналят находящимся внутри. У пары не должно быть никаких часов/мобильников, и они могут заниматься в этом чулане чем угодно, начиная от неприличных вещей и до простого высиживания времени — как захочется (конечно, все в первую очередь рассчитывают на рейтинг))). После них либо выбранный ведущим участник становится ведущим (а ведущий — участником) и выбирает себе пару, либо в чулан идёт следующая пара, если жеребьёвку провели заранее.


End file.
